Silvester
Silvester is a student who was recently invited to Monster School. He is a silverfish, who, while being very cowardly, is quite clever and is always curious. Description He is very cowardly and is easily scared, and whenever he gets frightened he digs himself down. Even so, he is very curious and loves exploring new things. - Silvester's description in Meet the New Students! Role in the Series Silvester is a student in the Monster School. In Monster School - Combat, he briefly appeared in the end, receiving his invitation to the School In Meet the New Students!, he arrived at the School along with the other new students. The video describes his cowardliness and curiosity. In Monster School - Mining, he was absent for the majority of the episode until he arrived at the end, where Herobrine reminded him he was late. While disappointed, Silvester agreed to go to where the students were mining. He got a F. In Monster School - Acrobatics, he raced with Zupay in the running section and just barely beated him. Zupay was about to cut Silvester's tail off but Herobrine saved him. In the jumping section, he simply went into the platforms and jumped out of them when he came out of them, and successfully made it to the end. In the climbing section, he simply went through the wall. He got an A. In Monster School - Trick or Treat!, he trick or treated with a "bat". He offers to give Silvester some candy. As he gets the candy, we are shown his true form: a vampire with the ability to shape-shift into anything. However, when Silvester noticed him, he got scared and dug himself into the ground, much to the vampire's dismay. Silvester's costume was insect larva. In Monster School - Merry Christmas!, he got a present from Endie. His gift was a hopper, so he could travel around places more easily. In Monster School - Combat #2, his first opponent was Creep. His plan was to dig himself underground when Creep would get near him. Creep got extremely angry, blowing himself up in rage. Despite this, Silvester managed to survive the blast. Silvester's next match was Skellington. He crawled up Skellington's back, leading him to commit suicide in an attempt to kill Silvester. He survived, however. His next match was Multus. However, he got scared and retreated. Silvester got a C. In Monster School - Scaring, he was about to try and scare the human but he woke up, leading Silvester to retreat. He got a F. Personality Silvester is a coward silverfish, easily frightened. He can be scared by just about anything, from sudden movements to meeting someone new. Despite this, he is quite clever, as shown in Monster School - Combat #2, as he managed to make two monsters kill themselves. Trivia *He, along with Zupay, are the only new students to get an A. *His first 5 letters are the first 5 letters for Silverfish, the type of mob Silvester is.